


The End of the Shoot

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Holes RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Bathroom, Biting, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wrap up party for Holes, and Shia winds up stoned and in the bathroom fooling around with Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Shia LeBeouf or Max Karsch and I doubt this ever happened except in my brain!

The first time Max and Shia made out, they were both smashed out of their heads at the cast end-of-shoot wrap party for _Holes_. Most of the main actors were heading out the next morning, with only a few pick-up shots left to complete. The majority of them were under age and not allowed to drink, so in the grand tradition of all teenagers, they booked their own hotel suite for an after hours party to last until they left the next day. It was there that Max ran into Shia in the men’s bathroom. They had been drinking fairly steadily for hours now, and the two had also been part of the stoner crowd that stepped out onto the balcony to share a few joints. It was a warm night, and they were all in t-shirts and loose baggy street jeans. Shia had enjoyed standing next to Max in the near dark, passing him the joints and letting their fingers lightly touch. Sometimes, talking excitedly, Max’s bare arm would brush up against Shia’s and it made the tips of his fingers tingle each time they made contact. Max was laughing and smiling at the on-going jokes being made by Jake, and it made Shia realize momentarily how much he’d miss his friends after everyone split up. 

Shia had taken off to go empty his bladder and was in a bathroom stall when he heard someone come in and start to wash their hands. He was just zipping up when he lost his balance and banging on the door, hit the lock and fell through. He just had time to see Max looking at him very surprised in the mirror when he started to tumble over. With a muttered, “Whoopsie daisy,” Max twirled on the spot and reached out and grabbed the very hammered smaller youth by the shoulders to prevent him for crashing down. Shia was howling with laughter, hanging onto Max, around the waist, who started a low chuckle in response. Max had been smoking a lot of pot in the past few hours, so it amazed him how fast he had been able to grab Shia given his somewhat fuzzy condition. He was also amazed his arms were able to keep holding his friend upright even as Shia clung to him. 

In fact, Shia was more than holding onto him; giggling softly and nuzzling Max’s neck, his breath puffing across the damp sweat on Max’s neck. And it was the nuzzling that was the final straw. Max had been attracted to his friend for the entire shoot, but he never got a clear reading on what Shia was feeling. Shia was always friendly to him, and wanted to hang out when they weren’t on set, but Max always figured that was simply Shia being himself. Then again, they had spent ages together working on the fight scene, and it had felt on more than one occasion like Max wasn’t the only one looking for excuse to keep practicing their routine. Rolling around on the ground, mock fighting, though often it simply became actual rough-housing, and then Andrew would get frustrated and stop the scene again. 

But the nuzzling that was taking place right now – that gave it away. Shia was wrapped around him like he was holding onto a favorite teddy bear, and gently licking the side of Max’s neck, his tongue soft as he made his way from Max’s jaw down to the arch of his neck. When he began sucking the inside of Max’s collarbone, the taller youth finally gave and succumbed to Shia’s drunken attention. Still holding the dark haired youth up by the shoulders, Max leaned down and kissed Shia softly on the neck. Shia’s hands tightened around his waist in response, but given he didn’t pull away, Max figured it was a good sign. He kept working his way up Shia’s exposed neck, returning the nuzzles, hearing Shia whimper in the back of his throat when Max began adding tongue. He alternately kissed and licked Shia, exploring his soft skin and tasting his unique blend of sweat, pot and liquor. 

Hearing voices approaching outside the door, Max propelled them both into the largest end stall, carefully navigating Shia backwards through the door and yanking it shut behind them. He barely had to time to break off kissing Shia’s neck to turn and lock the door, before Shia was eagerly pulling him in for a deep kiss. He put one hand against the wall by Shia’s head to brace himself, the other hand drifting down to Shia’s hip. Shia’s hands were clasped hard behind Max’s head, forcing him down to bring his lips into contact with Shia’s waiting mouth. Luckily, no one entered the room, because within seconds, their hitched breathing became ragged and loud. This first kiss was rough and aggressive, Shia capturing Max’s mouth eagerly, nipping and sucking on his sun-roughened lips. Max moaned aloud when Shia ran his tongue along his teeth before pushing in further to delve into Max’s welcoming mouth. Max parted his lips eagerly, accepting Shia’s explorations and kissing his friend back in kind. He opened his eyes briefly once to see Shia’s face tight with concentration as he stood up on tip toe to reach Max.

This kiss … wow … this kiss was magical, the kind where you lose track of time all together, when minutes turn into hours. The kind of kiss where the kiss itself becomes all there is, you forget about the rest of your self and your body and get lost in the other person’s mouth. Shia put himself totally into kissing Max, desperately trying to show him how much he’d wanted his friend all these long weeks, and it was the most intense kiss Max had shared with another person.

When Shia finally drew back from their embrace, going down off the balls of his feet, he was thoroughly flushed. Max could see the flame highlighting his cheekbones and his lips were plush and swollen dark red, and it was the sexiest Max had ever seen the smaller youth. Shia grimaced as he shook one foot vigorously back and forth, adding “Sorry man, my foot’s asleep. Been standing on my toes too long. You’re just too tall!” He grinned upwards at his friend as he kept his balance by grabbing onto Max’s arm. Max grinned back, “Maybe you’re too short there, Shia,” before leaning over to lightly nip at Shia’s exposed neck. He could feel Shia’s small body tremble, and feeling bold, pulled at the neck of Shia’s dark blue t-shirt so that he could kiss along his slender shoulders. With a muffled groan, Shia leaned back against the bathroom wall, eyes demurely closed and tipping his head up to give Max further access. His hands hung by his sides, clenching and unclenching as Max licked and kissed and bit and explored the flavour and texture of Shia’s baby smooth skin. 

Max eventually took advantage of his height and new position to explore the borders of Shia’s jawline, and was delighted to discover that Shia loved having that part of his face kissed and licked. He writhed under Max, his muscles tensing and releasing all over his body, and Shia finally grabbed Max by the upper arms, hard, pulling the taller youth closer to him. Max leaned in and captured Shia’s lush lips again with his own, softly nipping to get him to open his mouth. Shia strained upwards against Max’s solid form, and Max found himself unable to withstand it anymore. He roughly pushed Shia back hard against the stall wall, bearing down on the smaller teen with kisses and caresses, his hands going up inside the Shia’s t-shirt. Over the duration of the shoot, Shia had lost his baby fat, the heat and intensity of the shooting causing the pounds to melt off him. Underneath, he was beginning to develop muscle tone, his chest still smooth and clean of body hair. Max let his fingertips graze the inside of Shia’s ribs, feeling his slender chest tremble in response. 

Shia let go of his strangle hold on Max’s biceps to finally entwine his fingers in Max’s dark blonde shaggy curls. Max’s hair was thick and bushy and Shia found himself giggling into Max’s generous mouth at the thought of his fingers catching in knots in Max’s unruly mess. His fingers stroked the back of Max’s neck, near clean shaven with straggling tendrils damply sticking to his skin. Max found himself losing focus and control, the feeling of small fingers scratching his neck and pulling at his hair almost unbearably erotic. Shia reached up once again to pull Max’s head down within reach, his mouth latching itself onto the side of Max’s neck, teeth closing down on tender sensitized skin already red raw from their explorations. He began sucking hard, and Max nearly came in his pants at the sensation of Shia leaving a love bite on his neck. 

Max loved kissing his way along Shia’s neck and shoulders, letting his tongue linger on the stubble barely gracing Shia’s jaw line. He loved licking the groove inside Shia’s collarbone, the small delicate depression the perfect size for his tongue. Shia, in turn, pulled Max even closer to him, shoving his work-roughened hands up and inside the back of Max’s baggy t-shirt. Max was all muscle, his larger body built up from weeks on location digging holes and shedding body fat from all the heat. Max had already been in shape before the shoot, but the extreme conditions made his body even more firm and hard. Shia could feel the muscles in Max’s back shift and move under his exploring fingers. 

Both youths got lost in their private world of kissing and touching, forgetting the world outside the bathroom stall and the party taking place just feet away from them. Shia drowned himself in the taste of Max, loving the way Max forced his tongue into his mouth to dominate. Shia found himself opening his mouth even wider, trying to take in as much of Max’s eager tongue as he could. Their kisses were fast and furious even as their hands eagerly mapped out one another’s bodies. Shia shivered pleasantly when Max’s roughened fingers brushed across his sensitive nubs, and Max, feeling his reaction, went back to his friend’s nipples, caressing them gently first before adding pressure and tweaking them. Shia wanted to melt into the wall behind him, the pleasure washing across his chest intense and fierce. 

And then finally, with trembling fingers, Max let his fingers twist the button at the top of Shia’s jeans to free it, then slowly pulled the zipper down. Their foreheads pressed hard against each other, both teens looked down between their bodies to watch the progress of the zipper, loud in the silent bathroom stall. Max reached into Shia’s boxers and freed his engorged cock into the cool air, and Shia moaned into Max’s neck and ground his cock into Max’s tight fist. Max quickly stroked him a few times, then let go to free himself from the confines of his own boxers. Shia grunted in protest, but ran his hands up Max’s strong back, his fingers pressing deep into the hard muscles. Max’s cock sprang free, hard and already dripping with pre-cum, his puppy-huge hands slid down across Shia’s chest, caressing his hard nipples. Max leaned into the crook of Shia’s neck, and looking down between them to take both in one hand, grasped both their cocks firmly together. 

They were both panting and sweating, and Max watched in a daze as a bead dropped from his own forehead to hit the hem of Shia’s blue t-shirt, leaving a small dark circle. He kept one knee rammed between Shia’s parted legs, pinning the smaller youth into place. Shia groaned, and leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed as the taller youth began masturbating them both. He kept his hands wrapped around Max’s slender neck, wanting to pull his friend’s lean body tightly against himself, but not wanting to stop Max’s attention to his straining erection. The heat of skin on skin was intoxicating, and Shia felt like he had never been this intensely hard in his entire life. Max’s hand that was wrapped around them was large and the calluses that had built up from weeks out in the desert on the shoot gave an intense friction to the experience. 

When Max rubbed the ball of his thumb over the smooth head of Shia’s cock, mixing together the sweat and pre-cum that was coating both their straining erection, Shia bucked hard in his hand, and his flushed face snapped forward. Accompanied with an intense grunt, white cum spurted from Shia, and without awareness he reflectively bit down hard against Max’s broad shoulder. Feeling the splash of warmth against his abdomen cut with the sharp pain from the bite was a heady combination, Max squeezed their straining cocks together and shuddering, came all over the bottom part of Shia’s t-shirt and stomach. He nearly crushed Shia as his post-orgasm jelly legs let go and he started to slide, but with one hand, he was still able to grab onto his smaller friend and prop himself up. 

Both were silent for long minutes, clinging and holding onto each other desperately, semen cooling on their clothes. Max finally broke the silence, his slow drawl more pronounced, probably from stress, “So, um … I wasn’t really expecting this happening.” Shia leaned forward and brushed his soft lush lips to Max’s, replying, “Me neither, but this was intense. I kind of wish I had jumped you a lot earlier than this.” 

Max started laughing, his mouth open and happy as he kissed Shia back. “No shit, Shia. I’ve been waiting for you, wondering if there was something passing between us. And cause of your age, there was no way I could make the moves on you first.” Shia grinned, replying with a smirk, “The thing is, Max, we still gotta deal with the party outside.” They both laughed and began futilely trying to clean up themselves in the stall, hands still brushing across each other from time to time and sharing amused glances. They zippered themselves back up, having taken care to wipe themselves off and flushing the toilet paper down the toilet. And after checking to make sure the bathroom was still empty, they headed out of their stall to wash up. Shia washed out the come strain already starting to dry on the hem of his shirt, teasing Max by saying, “Sure, had to go and ruin my one and only party shirt.” 

Max snorted in disbelief, bumping Shia with his hip as he splashed water on his face. When he dried off and saw for the first time the dark love bites decorating his neck, Max slugged Shia on the arm, lightly and affectionately. “Nice one there, Shia. Could you have made it any more obvious that I hooked up tonight?” Shia blushed slightly at the sight of all the darkening bruises on Max’s long neck, but said back with honesty, “Nothing I’m embarrassed about there. I wanted to be with you and things got out of control because it felt so good.” He added with a smirk, as he pulled Max down for another deep kiss, “Besides, I wanted to mark you as mine for tonight. We’ve got a few hours left before everyone has to split.” The two started kissing again, and the world outside the bathroom went on without them.


End file.
